


Ideal Roommate

by hidekins



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki and Nico have a small chat. NicoMaki oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short I wrote for a friend because she was crying about nothing new to read about these two.

"Ugh, Nozomi and Eli are insufferable" Nico groaned right after taking a big gulp of her hot chocolate before slamming down the mug on the table.

" _Don't._ Break my mug." Maki shot a glare at her as she came back to the table with her own hot chocolate.

"It's my favorite mug; I get to do whatever I want with it." Nico protested and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it's your favorite mug out of _my_ mugs" The redhead corrected the smaller girl and rolled her eyes "You know, you come here so often that might you as well bring your own mug."

Nico smiled when she heard this. Oh no. Maki knew this smile. It was that smile. She shouldn't have said anything and now Nico was about to tease her about whatever Nico can come up with, but whatever it was it never failed to light the fuse of banter.

"W-what do you want" _Might as well get this over with_ , Maki told herself and took a sip of her chocolate.

"Did Maki-chan just invite me to come live with you~?" Nico devilishly grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"W-w-what?!" The redhead almost choked on her warm drink. "I-I did no such thing! How did you even come up with such a dumb conclusion?!"

"Hmm, I suppose Nico would have to bring her favorite mug, but also her toothbrush~" The raven haired girl mused as she tapped her chin with her finger, completely ignoring the girl on the other side of the table. "Clothes as well! And we can't forget all of Nico's makeup and beauty products. Or maybe I could drop those and Maki-chan could buy me new ones-"

"Stop right there Nico-chan!" Maki raised her voice and finally silencing the fantasizing Nico. "Stop! What the heck was all of that?! I don't get you at all" she frowned deeply "Why do you even think I'd let you live with me?"

"Because Maki-chan is sooooooooo lonely and that's the reason she keeps inviting me~?" Nico propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands before tilting it to the side and put on a tiny and cute pout.

"You're being dumb. That's not the reason you get to be here a lot and I don't need a roommate."

"So you don't want Nico as a roommate?"

"No. Who'd want _you_ as their roommate?" Maki scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking away. The redhead couldn't help however but to look back at Nico when she didn't hear her respond with some sort of witty comeback. Instead she found a dumbfounded Nico who silently gasped as she leaned back in her chair before looking down.

"O-oh. I see. I guess Nico can be... a handful... sometimes" Her cheery 'Nico-Nii' voice sounded extremely forced and it stabbed Maki right in her heart with guilt. She took the sourness of her comments too far this time.

"N-Nico-chan..." Maki wasn't sure of what to say, the resentment was still biting at her and she couldn't focus on saying something.

"Well... I suppose I should go" Nico smiled, a smile that the redhead quickly caught as forced as well. Maki got off her seat and got around the table, taking Nico by her wrist.

"D-don't leave. I didn't mean any of that." Maki squeezed Nico's wrist reassuringly "I said something dumb"

"... Really?" Nico looked up at Maki with watery eyes and the stab in the redhead's heart dug deeper but she had to steel through this.

"Yes, really" Maki nodded "I... I'm sorry I said that stuff. I didn't mean anything of it. I think..." she looked away for just a moment, her cheeks getting a little bit red "I think you'd make an amazing roommate"

"Really? You mean it?" Nico immediately lit up and looked up with Maki with expectant eyes. Maki blushed more, feeling more nervous under the ruby eyes staring at her.

"Y-yeah... I mean it" Maki mumbled, crossed her arms and looked away from Nico "A-and you can bring your mug too"

Nico smiled widely and hugged Maki tightly, earning a confused yelp from the taller girl and getting awkwardly hugged back.

"Can I bring my toothbrush and my pajamas too?"

"Don't push your luck Nico-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Since being passive about this hasn't worked out at all I'm going to be overly aggressive now. HEY YOU NICOMAKI TRASH SEND SOME GOD DAMN PROMPTS MY WAY @DEKINSWRITINGS.TUMBLR.COM OR VIA PM!!!! (ಠ益ಠ)


End file.
